outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Tron
Future Tron is the third episode of the first season of Talking Tom and Friends. Synopsis Youtube You gotta check this out! Ben's Future Tron 6000 app showed us what the future could look like and it was totally whack! IMDb Ben and Tom made an assertiveness app - and well things got a bit out of hand. Plot Maurice comes on stage at the first annual Con-Compu-Con-Con-Con-Con (also known as Connected Computer Continually Conceptualized Conference and Convention). Tom gets confused by the title, who was there with Ben, who also clarified the title for him. Maurice asks to hear the ladies, which made the whole stage silent. MC introduces Steve Hobbs and Steve Bosniak on stage and they both talk about the history of a computer with the first ever on/off switch, and they said that they did it by following the Pyramid of Friendship. Tom and Ben immediately decide to sneak backstage and meet them. So they both hide behind a clothes hanger, until Bosniak spots them in their hiding spot. Tom and Ben introduce themselves to Hobbs and Bosniak. Hobbs then realised the two pairs had a lot of things in common, he thought of Tom as himself and Ben is Bosniak, until Bosniak argues about who's who, and wants to be Tom instead. When Tom reminds them about the Pyramid of Friendship, Bosniak grabs it and smashes it on Hobbs, who becomes infuriated, saying that becoming his partner was the worst decision he ever made and that Bosniak ruined his life. Back at the local garage, Ginger is playing with some toy robots when Angela sings her song, which causes Ginger to not hear himself playing, so he asks Angela to be quiet, but she states that the world doesn't revolve around him. Ginger sarcastically agrees, and starts brainstorming a plan offscreen. Angela quips that she is trying to write a smart song, and was wondering rhymes with "dance, dance, dance". Hank gives her a suggestion of educational grants, elephants and romance. Tom and Ben come back, worried that if they are just like Hobbs and Bosniak, they could end up hating each other just like they just did, so they both decide to get one of their latest apps called Future Tron 6000. So Ben puts the app in and he and Tom both see a little Future Tron sequence about them at the hall, and Ben announces its an honor to receive the The Tech Star of the Year award, and that the CEO is the man who inspired him all along, which made his partner speechless with rage. Then, he asked Tom if he could put his trophy away and bring him a coffee, but he instead tells him how he cannot believe that he said somebody else inspired him and takes all the credit. Tom and Ben get into a fight and they both say the same thing Hobbs and Bosnian said when they were having their fight; "You ruined my life! No, you ruined my life!" Both Tom and Ben were speechless, and Tom states that Ben was more successful and he was not, and that they weren't friends in the future. Ben guesses that their current friendship were strong enough, so they have to engage in one-on-one friendship activities with music playing in the background, so then the scene changes to a friendship montage of Tom and Ben, but then the Future Tron shows the consequence of Tom and Ben focusing on their friendship, by their company being mismanaged and sold to Ginger, with him laughing maniacally. Tom and Ben were even more speechless, by Ben stating that he doesn't even know where to start this time, but Tom says he does and after he tosses Ginger outside, he and Ben get in an argument about them ruining their business. Angela stops them by telling them they're arguing about things that haven't even happened yet and that they are letting the Future Tron driving them apart in the present, and Ben agrees, but Tom still doesn't know what they are supposed to do, and sarcastically wonders if they should just sit on their couch and think about nothing except how good their cereal tastes. Ben agreed with the decision, so they reset the Future Tron and it shows a sequence of Angela going in the building and surprisingly kisses Hank! Also, he says it's not easy to go through a whole morning without seeing the best wife in the universe! Tom couldn't believe what he saw and starts hitting the Future Tron, but Ben stops him. Tom explains that everything they did just kept on ruining the present and it didn't even make the future better. Ben thinks he's saying that they need to create a "Future Tron 6001" , but Tom rejects the idea, saying that whether or not they could make a better future, they should just enjoy today and not think too much about it. The episode is nearly at a close when Hank says that sometimes on TV shows, after the characters learn their lesson, the final scene is just dancing and celebrating. Ben and Tom think a big dance scene coming out of nowhere seems a bit ridiculous, but then, the big dance scene comes out of nowhere and soon the gang starts dancing and celebrating. Characters * Tom * Ben * MC (debut) * Steve Hobbs * Steve Bosniak * Ginger * Angela * Hank * CEO (non-speaking cameo) Locations * The Studio * City Hall Cast * Colin Hanks as Tom * James Adomian as Ben and MC * Lisa Schwartz as Angela * Maria Bamford as Ginger * Tom Kenny as Hank Trivia * This episode marks Maurice Claremont first appearance. * This is the third and fourth overall episode of Talking Tom and Friends. * Steve Hobbs' and Steve Bosniak's names are a reference to Steve Jobs and Steve Wosniak, both of which appropriately worked for Apple. * Judging by how the name of the Future-Tron is spelled, Tom was a really bad speller back then. ** Also, "6000" is misnamed as 60000" and the second digit scribbled out with an x. * Tom’s dance moves in the end were reused for the Boomerang UK commerical for TTAF later on. Errors * Steve Hobbs is seen twice in the crowd. * On IMDb, the episode has the same synopsis as Assertive App. In Other Languages Video File:Talking Tom and Friends - Future Tron (Episode 3)|English Dub File:Talking Tom and Friends - Future Tron (Épisode 3)|French Dub File:Говорящий Том и Друзья, 3 серия - Футуротрон|Russian Dub Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2015